The purpose of this project is to prepare a critical English translation of the book "De Praestigiis Daemonum" by Johann Weyer. Originally published in 1563, in Basel, it went through a total of seven Latin editions, three German and two French translations between 1563 and 1583. A French translation was reprinted in 1885; two German translations were reprinted in 1967 and in 1970. No English translation of this volume has even been published. Also no modern critical edition or translation in any language of the volume has even been prepared. A team composed of Dr. Mora, the principal investigator (a psychiatrist), Dr. Shea, a Latin scholar well versed in medieval Latin, Dr. Midelfort, a historian who has done extensive research on witchcraft, and Dr. Bacon, a senior latin scholar, will work together on this project with the involvement of the Psychoanalytic Clinic of Columbia University. The 1583 edition of the "De Praestigiis Daemonum," the last one published during Weyer's life, has been chosen for the translation. Proper footnotes, a thorough introduction, a bibliography, an index and some pictures will then be added to the text. Weyer was so much ahead of his time that he could not be understood properly until recently. Weyer essentially acted as a contemporary psychiatrist in terms of defining the mental status of the alleged witches, offering them help and rehabilitation based on sound pychotherapeutic principles and functioning as consultant to many clergymen and others. Aside from its relevance to the study of Renaissance culture, the "De Praestigiis Daemonum" is also important in the light of the new interest in occult phenomena (including witchcraft) and of the role of the woman throughout history. Thus, it is anticipated that this English translation will address itself to a broad audience. A reputable publisher who has previously published other translations of psychiatric classics prepared with the help of the National Library of Medicine has shown considerable interest in publishing the translation of Weyer's volume.